Golf is one of the most popular sports in the world. One of the most important aspects of golf is accurate putting, which can significantly improve a golfer's score and handicap. A number of factors have to be assessed and taken into consideration before attempting a putt. These include course conditions such as the speed, the degree, and shape of any slopes between the hole and the ball, and the distance and bearing of the hole from the ball. Furthermore, many individual players have poor fundamental putting mechanics. Poor mechanics may alter the travel path and face angle of the putter head relative to an intended path, which may negatively affect the impact between the putter head and the golf ball resulting in poorly hit putts. Therefore, accurate putting requires a considerable amount of practice.
The “line of putt” is the trajectory that the golfer intends his ball to take after a stroke on the putting green. Setting the eyes in the correct position is one of the critical factors in successfully executing the putt along an intended path of travel. There is thus a need for a golf putting training device that indicates whether a golfer's eyes are directly over the line of putt.